Gleefull Love
by AyashiDoto
Summary: When a new girl comes to WMHS & wants to join New Directions & everyone accepts her. How will they feel when they find out her secret? Follows some of the episodes. teacher/student, Will/OC, it may change. Please don't read if you hate this kind of thing.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own the rights to Glee in any way, shape, or form, and I am never going to get profit off a little fanfiction like this. I do own Adelaide Pierce.**

**This is the first chapter of a little story I wanted to put together. It is about a new girl in the school, who really wants to join Glee. She's pretty good, and can play instruments and the like, yet has one disability. Autism. I dunno where I'm going with this too much, so maybe expect some things to change as time goes on. I hope I get the regular canons personalities down well. Please enjoy, and PLEASE**

**READ and REVIEW if you have helpful criticism or comments. **

**Thank you, and here's the first chapter.**

First days at new schools were always a difficult thing to deal with, especially if you come in a few weeks after the start of the school year. The redhead that walked into the school didn't really care about that at the moment, it seemed. The girl stood short at five foot five inches, with messy orange-red hair that reached to just about her shoulders. She wore a fancy black vest, a white, short sleeved blouse underneath, and a pair of tight black skinny jeans. She wore worn out sperry's on her feet as she walked into the guidance office, as she had been instructed by the sheet of paper in her hand. When she entered, another person had just been starting to leave when she opened the door.

She looked up at him, smiling lightly. He was quite tall, much taller than her for sure, and he had brown curly hair. His sense of style seemed nice to her, since she kind of disliked how most of the men her age dressed, with pants thirty sizes too large.

Will looked down at the short girl who he was standing in front of, as he noticed she was staring right at him. She seemed slightly shy, her books held against her chest, as though they were shielding her heart. One thing he noticed, was the books she was holding. The first one was a book on Broadway musicals. The title was hard to read, since one of her arms cut it off halfway. As she spoke, he blinked, returning to his senses.

"Good morning, sir," Her lips curled into a brighter smile as she spoke, her eyes sparkling a moment.

"Hello, I am Mr. Schuester, I teach Spanish here." His tone wasn't off, yet it just sounded polite, a good tone to take for meeting someone new.

"I'm Adelaide Pierce. Nice to meet you, Mr. Schuester."

Will's mind had mixed feelings. The girl sounded so polite and formal, even though most of his students just referred to him as Mr. Shue when they had met him.

"Pleasure's mine. Hope to see you again," He said, not wanting to be late for his own class.

Adelaide nodded, and waved slightly, walking into the guidance office more. She smiled when she came to Emma Pillsbury's desk. "Good Morning, Ms…. Pillsbury," She paused, reading the name etched across the plaque on Emma's desk. Emma looked up, a small smile on her lips as Adelaide sat in the chair in front of her desk.

"Good morning, you're the new student, is that right?"

"Yes, are you the guidance counselor, Ms. Pillsbury?"

Emma nodded, quickly searching through papers before she got to a vanilla colored file. She picked it out, and Adelaide noticed it was one of so many others. From a short distance, she read the writing on the tab of the file. It read 'Adelaide Pierce', and it had a few papers inside of it, which Emma took out. She straightened them out, pushing in her chair slightly to let Adelaide see better.

"Here is your schedule, with your locker number and combination, and these papers are for your parents or legal guardians to fill out and return to the front office." She passed the papers over to Adelaide, who looked over them. Her schedule seemed fine, not too overwhelming for the year. She remembered the teacher she had met when she walked into the guidance office, since it said her 2nd period was Spanish.

"Have you had a chance to think of any clubs or sports activities you'd like to be in, Adelaide? Since it's a few weeks into the school year, you'd want to be prepared."

Adelaide nodded, smiling. There was nothing she wanted more than really anything artsy or musical. She loved drawing, singing, and acting, and she thought those were the only things she'd want to do.

"Could you tell me, please? If the club involves auditioning, I'll contact the teachers that supervise them."

"I'd like to join any club with singing?" She asked, the sentence not really making that much sense to most.

"Oh, something like Glee club?" It was the only club that was like that.

"A Glee club? Perfect!" She said happily, finally a club where she would be able to enjoy herself.

"Good, then I'll talk to Mr. Shuester about giving you an audition, ok?"

"Oh, Mr. Shuester's the head of Glee?" Adelaide asked the rhetorical question. "May I speak to him? It says on my schedule that I have Spanish 2nd period."

"Sure, but you'd better get to your first class, the bell rang a little while ago."

Adelaide nodded, getting up with her things, and saying goodbye to Emma as she left the guidance office. She went to her first period class with a note. She was happy to have an art class for her first period, and that day, the class was working with paints. In short, she left the art room with a few streaks of paint on her face, purely accidental. The only thing she refused to do was wash it off when people stopped her in the hall to inform her of the paint on her face.

She walked into the Spanish classroom, sitting in a seat that was in the second row. She wanted a front row seat, yet she didn't want to be reprimanded for drawing in class. When she put her books down, she looked up to see Will sitting at his desk. She walked over to him with much cheer.

"Hello again, Mr. Shuester."

Will looked up from his desk to see the girl he had met earlier in the morning at his desk. After another assessment of her, he felt that she looked childishly cute, with such an optimistic disposition. When he looked at her face more closely, he noticed the streaks of paint on her face, and held back a laugh.

"Hi. Uhm… There wasn't paint on your face when I saw you last, was there?"

"No, sorry, it was art class."

"That explains it. Well, do you need anything, Adelaide?"

Adelaide nodded, smiling brightly.

"I'd like to join Glee club."

The sentence threw Will off slightly, surprised that she would know about the club on her first day. Nonetheless, he was happy to see that there would be a potential addition to the Glee club, and marked it off as a score in his head. He smiled before he spoke again, wanting to make it as though Glee club was a great place to be.

"Sure, would you be open for auditions this afternoon? Today's when Glee club meets."

"I'd love to. Would I need to have a song ready?"

"If you could, that would be wonderful, but on such short notice… It may be kind of tricky, right?"

"I think I know the perfect song, Mr. Shuester."

Will smiled as the confidence of Adelaide's last sentence radiated from her figure.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi there again, this is the author. :3 Sorry for everything, since it is very bad, in my opinion. This is the chapter where the first slushie is thrown, and where Mr. Shuester first finds out about Adelaide's autism. Autism shouldn't be such a touchy subject, and I would like to not get flamed, because I have experience, since I myself am autistic. It's not severe, but I know everything about the symptoms, the characteristics, and what happens to most people with autism. I might be playing on my own experiences maybe in later chapters.**

**I do not own Glee, it is owned by Fox or something. I also get no monetary gain from this story, who would buy this piece of crap?**

**Please, enjoy…**

In the choir room, everyone sat, waiting for Mr. Shuester to arrive. This was their usual schedule, and they expected it to be like any other practice, Rachel trying to control the whole Glee club, the weekly challenge songs being sung, whether solos or duets. They wondered what everyone else was doing for the challenge, and what Mr. Shuester was doing with his time. Rachel stood up after a few moments, smiling like she always did, with her hands clasped together.

"I feel that since Mr. Shue isn't here as of yet, I should start off with my weekly challenge song." Her expression remained ecstatic.

"Who died and made you leader?" Mercedes laughed as she spoke.

Rachel didn't really get to respond when the door opened, and Mr. Shue walked into the choir room, carrying his things. Some of the members stared at him blankly. He smiled in acknowledge toward Rachel and the rest of the Glee club, setting his things down, and pulling over a stool. He sat down, looking at all the baffled members. He scratched his head lightly before speaking.

"We might be getting a new member today," he said, his lips curling into a grin.

The members were confused, seeing as most of the students at the school hated Glee club. They always either pushed the club members around, or just threw slushies at their faces. Not to mention the fact that the future Glee club member should have been here by now.

"Wait, what? Why aren't they here yet?"

The thought hit Mr. Shue like a freight train. He forgot that the girl might not have known where the choir room was located. It had never crossed his mind, shouldn't he have walked her to the meeting, maybe that would have helped. He got off his stool after a moment.

"I'm going to go and get her, then." He pointed out the door.

Mr. Shue raced down the hallway after that, searching for the new girl. The halls were slightly empty as he quickened his pace. In the back of his mind, there was a feeling that people found out about her auditioning for New Directions. How they would have found out, he had no idea, yet he definitely did not want her getting slushied this early in the audition process.

As his mind trailed off, Mr. Shue spotted a redhead, who was sitting against a wall, who appeared to be crying, or more like bawling. He walked towards her slowly, then noticed her. All of her, from the waist up, was covered in purple looking goop, known as slushies. The liquid was in her hair, across her innocent looking face, and all over her clothing. She looked up at him, her mouth trembling. As Mr. Shue looked down at her, he couldn't help but feel empathetic, even though he had never experienced a slushie in the face.

As he knelt down, he had eye contact with his new student, and noticed that her complexion was pale, almost ghostly, and her cheeks were crimson. He smiled weakly as she sniffed slightly.

"A-Are you ok?" His voice cracked, since he was very worried about his student's wellbeing.

She sniffed again before she spoke.

"M-M-Mr. Shuester, th-they called me a r-re-retard," the words were choked out as she continued to sob. Mr. Shue's eyes widened, trying to restrain himself from pulling her into his arms to comfort her, as that wouldn't be very good.

He stood up, helping her to stand.

"Do you think you'll be ok to sing? We can postpo-…" The sentence was cut off as Adelaide spoke.

"I'd love to sing. I need to get this heavy feeling off my chest." She had on a smile, which confused Mr. Shue.

"Don't worry, it wont be a hateful song."

Mr. Shue chuckled lightly.

"Good, let's go then."

Adelaide seemed less tense than she had been only moments before, her eyes still red, but she had ceased her crying. What Mr. Shue really wanted to know, was why would they call her a retard? She was clearly not disabled, Mr. Shue had thought. He pondered over possibilities as the two of them both walked back to the choir room.

Going through the door of the choir room seemed to shock Adelaide slightly, seeing all the eyes focused on either her or Mr. Shuester. She had originally thought that the club would be smaller in size, but seemed both shocked and content that the club was pretty big.

Adelaide looked over at Mr. Shue as he started to speak, still not knowing exactly what to do.

"This is Adelaide, and she's trying out for New Directions."

After he spoke, quiet chatter circulated around the room, interested in what the shy looking girl had to offer, if anything. They really wanted to know if she was any good, or maybe if she would give Rachel a run for her money. Most hoped for the latter, yet they also didn't want the girl to be intimidated by her.

Adelaide shyly walked to the stool as Mr. Shue smiled and called her over.

Sitting on the stool, she took a deep breath, calming herself down. Her heart had still been racing from the incident in the halls, and she wanted to sound perfect. As she looked toward all the other members, her face flushed red, and she exhaled a breath.

The music began to play, causing Adelaide to smile lightly as she readied herself. She remembered the words, mostly from listening to the song with her late father.

"_I hope this old train breaks down_

_Then I could take a walk around_

_And, see what there is to see_

_And time is just a melody_

_All the people in the street_

_Walk as fast as their feet can take them_

_I just roll through town_

_And though my windows got a view_

_The frame I'm looking through_

_Seems to have no concern for now_

_So for now,"_ The room was captivated by her performance, the words soft as she sang them, giving enough emotion that she had teary eyes.

"_I need this_

_Old train to breakdown_

_Oh please just_

_Let me please breakdown_

_This engine screams out loud_

_Centipede gonna crawl westbound_

_So I don't even make a sound_

_Cause it's gonna sting me when I leave this town_

_All the people in the street_

_That I'll never get to meet_

_If these tracks don't bend somehow_

_And I got no time_

_That I got to get to_

_Where I don't need to be_

_So I_

_I need this_

_Old train to breakdown_

_Oh please just_

_Let me please breakdown_

_I need this_

_Old train to breakdown_

_Oh please just_

_Let me please breakdown_

_I wanna break on down_

_But I cant stop now_

_Let me break on down_

_But you cant stop nothing_

_If you got no control_

_Of the thoughts in your mind_

_That you kept in, you know_

_You don't know nothing_

_But you don't need to know_

_The wisdoms in the trees_

_Not the glass windows_

_You cant stop wishing_

_If you don't let go_

_But things that you find_

_And you lose, and you know_

_You keep on rolling_

_Put the moment on hold_

_The frames too bright_

_So put the blinds down low_

_I need this_

_Old train to breakdown_

_Oh please just_

_Let me please breakdown_

_I need this_

_Old train to breakdown_

_Oh please just_

_Let me please breakdown_

_I wanna break on down_

_But I cant stop now,"_

After the last note, the rest of Glee was still silent, staring at the shy looking girl in amazement. Who knew such a meek girl could actually sing, and show such emotion. To them, it seemed slightly odd, due to her actions.

Mr. Shue was grinning like an idiot after she finished. He had new member, and she was pretty darn good. He thought of giving the solos that were of the softer type to her, mainly because Rachel got too many of the solos.

After doing the weekly challenge songs, they stopped for the day, without Mr. Shue assigning anything for a challenge. Adelaide packed her things up as the rest of the club members started to head out. Mr. Shue smiled as he went over to her, still pretty ecstatic that they had a new alto.

"So, how did you relate to your song?"

Adelaide looked up at him shrugging.

"I feel that the song was similar to how I view life. I'm very much an observer, Mr. Shuester. My mother said that it was quite often a trait that people with an autism spectrum disorder are like. That may be why I can be anti-social."

Mr. Shue took a second to grasp what she had said. He was still confused after he understood. "You have autism?"

Adelaide nodded, her expression not really revealing anything. The day ended with confusion.


	3. Chapter 3

**This chapter is during the time before OR around Glee 1x07, "Throwdown". I think this will be the time that Adelaide first meets THE Sue Sylvester. I hope I can characterize her right. :3**

**I think in the future, Sue will possibly feel empathetic toward Adelaide, since of the fact that she is disabled. The last few paragraphs might not be in character for Sue, but I did try.**

**I hope you guys have enjoyed this, since I am working very hard on it. :3**

**I don't own Glee, nor do I get monetary gain for this.**

Two weeks since the tryout and the incident had gone by. It was well into the month of October, and the days had already taken a rather chilly turn. It still felt like summer, yet the wind made it feel like the beginnings of the winter months. The members of New Directions had readily accepted Adelaide as a friend, even dubbing her 'Adell' for easier pronouncing. Adelaide didn't mind at all, since she thought the name to be quite formal. Over the course of a week, Adell had successfully caused most of the football team to want to either punch her in the face, or throw drinks at her. She didn't cause it purposefully, she was just in the wrong place at the wrong time.

In the classroom, Adelaide was pretty much a perfect student, not talking in class, not texting, most of the things that got on most teachers' nerves. The only problem she faced, was the constant habit of drawing, instead of taking notes. Mr. Schuester noticed this right off the bat, seeing as she seemed to prefer drawing to taking notes in his Spanish class. At first he didn't mind, and he thought he really was supposed to just let her. He didn't want to get in trouble with the Special Education office. He thought drawing must have been in her Individual Education Plan, the meeting that he was unable to attend.

He had wanted to meet her parents, to know what she really needed, what worked best for her. He also wanted to know why she was so paranoid at times, he had seen her hand shaking one too many times in the last week or so. He did not know her well, and he needed help, since he wanted to help her in both Spanish, and in the Glee club.

He just didn't know how her brain worked, how she viewed things. He remembered two weeks back, her telling him about her having autism. He was frustrated with how little he knew about the disability, and how much Adelaide seemed to be suffering at the moment. She seemed miserable, yet her expression gave off cheerfulness, which confused Mr. Schuester to no end.

He talked to Miss Pillsbury about the subject the week before, and he barely got any information from her, since she had said the topic was confidential. She gave him the advice to talk to Adelaide privately, and there he would get answers. She had said it the week before, yet Mr. Schue waited a week, since he wondered when the best time was to really talk to her. She was quiet in class, yet so outgoing in Glee. Maybe Glee was a way for her to come into her own.

The deep thinking was burning Mr. Schuester out quite quickly, so he calmed his mind down, watching as the kids finished exiting from first period, and the kids from his second period began to enter. He watched Adelaide sit down, which was almost always a ritual for her, since she normally tripped while trying to get to her desk. She wore the same scarf that she had started to wear every day, starting after her first day. When Mr. Schue had first asked about it, she had said that her grandmother from the town over gave it to her as a present.

He watched her and sighed, just as she pulled out her sketchbook, her hand almost immediately beginning to swish about the paper. He hated that she seemed so calm at times, even when she had been in a bad situation only moments before, acting as if she would either faint, or start bawling on his shoulder. The random change in emotion felt overwhelming to Mr. Schue, as he was unaccustomed to a female acting like that, even though it was normal for most females.

After the bell for the start of second period rang, Adelaide surprisingly put her sketchbook back into her bag, which was a ratty looking messenger bag with a faded picture of a white haired anime character with two white dog ears on the front. After putting the sketchbook away, she pulled out a piece of paper that looked to Mr. Schue like homework. He almost smiled, remembering that she rarely passed in her homework. One thing he knew, she lost just about everything that she was given, including homework and other things.

Going up and down the rows, he collected the homework from the grumbling teenagers. In his mind, most of them had probably stayed up to watch the basketball game that had gone into double overtime. A fair few of his students looked relatively awake, with Adelaide being one of them. He thought she did look to be on the verge of crashing, as her eyes seemed to droop ever so slightly.

He went back to his desk after collecting the homework, and smiled at the class before starting the new lesson of the day, something to do with houses, as far as he could remember about the lesson. The class and the whole school day seemed to fly right on by, and soon enough, the bell rang for the end of the day.

Adelaide walked out of the school, walking toward the area where the sports teams practiced. She watched the cheerleaders starting to practice their routines, and decided to sit in the bleachers nearest them. She did not want to worry about being hit by a football or a soccer ball while she sat. As she was walking over, she was stopped by a tall woman with short blond hair. She wore a red tracksuit, and was holding a white megaphone in her right hand. Adelaide looked intimidated, and the woman had a glare on her face.

"Who are you, and what are you doing here?"

Adelaide tried to regain her voice as she stuttered helplessly.

"I-I'm Adelaide Pierce, and I wanted to read."

"Ok, Adelaide, first off, why would I care what you wanted to do? I was asking you why you were here?"

Adelaide searched for something to say, and bit her lip shrugging slightly.

"I just wanted to work on being able to transition well. I still have trouble, and I want to be able to work when I get older," as Adelaid became more and more nervous, she began to ramble off, soon becoming off topic.

The tense woman was about to speak when she spotted Mr. Schuester walking toward them, his face worried, as he saw his student conversing with her. He quickened his pace as he got closer.

"Sue, you'd better not be scaring my students," He tried to make the sentence sound lighter than he meant it.

"Ah, William. Of course you chose this day to lather your hair with molasses, it really looks disturbing today."

Mr. Schuester glared at her, thinking of how much he really hated when she made fun of his curly hair every time they spoke. He just hated how rude to both the students and teachers she could be.

"Look, if you scare her-…" Mr. Schuester began to speak, but Sue cut him off.

"Will, I scared her less than you've probably scared her in a week. What is she, one of those introverted gothics?"

Mr. Schuester wanted to yell at her at this point, but restrained the urge to barrage Sue with words, since all Sue would do would be to return the favor. He brought Adelaide back into the building, walking with her into the choir room. As Glee started, it went by so fast, seeming as if it had been only ten minutes.

The next day came along, and Adelaide got out of bed sleepily. She went into her bathroom and showered, blow-drying her hair and getting dressed after she had gotten out. She went over to her bed side, bending down to grab a diary looking book off her bedside table. She flipped it open, scanning for a new page. Writing the date, she began to jot down a few things.

"_I didn't sleep again, this has been an awful pattern, Jour. I really need sleep, but it just isn't really coming very easy. Must be from all those nightmares. I wonder who I would be able to talk to about it. Maybe Miss Pillsbury would be able to give me advice… Then again, I don't want to be sent to some therapist. I've had more than enough of those._

_I have an hour to be at school… I'll see you later, Journal._

_~Adelaide."_

Adelaide got up off of her bed, and made the bed, walking to the bedroom door with her things. She went into the hallway of the apartment she was staying at, and closed her bedroom door. She went into the kitchen part of the apartment, and made toast from her gluten-free bread. Adelaide ate the toast hungrily, and cleaned up the kitchen area a little before going into the bathroom to brush her teeth and brush her hair a little more. She left the apartment a little after seven, and locked the front door. She kept the key to the apartment in her pocket, something she knew never to lose.

Adelaide walked down five stories of stairs before getting to the outside of the apartment building, and walking to the bus stop at the sidewalk.

The bus ride was quiet, at least for her, since she had her bulky headphones and was listening to her walkman.

Walking into school, she felt almost empowered. She couldn't wait for two things. Art class, and Glee club. She loved Glee, since she loved singing, acting, and dancing, and it was a way for her to really help her deal with the stress of life.

Seeing Adelaide walk into class with a bright smile on her face, it made Mr. Schue both happy and skeptical, seeing as he realized that she sometimes hid her emotions under a cheerful disposition and a smiling face. But the smile seemed to be way too genuine to be a fake, and Mr. Schue relaxed. Ever since the morning, he had been agitated, when he found out that Sue would be co-director of Glee. That was his worst fear, having the person who wanted to destroy the club being the co-director.

As school came to a close, and Glee started, Sue chose students off of the bat. First she chose all of the people seeming to be minorities, then she chose Adelaide. She felt intrigued that such a silent girl was in Glee. At first, she thought Mr. Schuester was just putting her into the club because he felt bad for her. Then she realized that was an excellent alto singer.

_This will become a very promising thing, _Sue thought, _If I turn this young alto against Will, she'll possibly leave the club._

Then she realized that she petrified Adelaide. That was something that could possibly be worked on. She wanted to destroy the Glee club, but didn't know if getting Adelaide to trust her enough would be worth anything. After the previous day, Sue felt that Adelaide had seemed more than a little afraid of her.

What Sue did expect happened. Mr. Schuester walked into her office with an agitated look on his face. Oh, how she so enjoyed tormenting him with insults, it just made her happy for some reason, and she had no idea why. She waited for him to speak before ridiculing him on his beautiful curly hair.

"Look, Sue. Why must you torture this particular student? I'm trying to help her, and you're petrifying her."

"Oh, Will. Again with the accusations. If you'd cut your monstrosity that you call hair, you'd be able to really see what I'm doing."

"Look, all you are doing is bringing her to be more anti-social. She is disabled, and I don't want you to harass her like you do to every other student in this school."

Sue arched an eyebrow slightly.

"William, you've got to stop lying about these things."

"It's not a lie, she has Asperger's Syndrome, an Autism Spectrum Disorder."

Sue actually seemed to believe him after the last sentence. "Wait, she does? She shows no signs of it, though."

"Sue, she shows pretty much every sign in the book. Awkwardness, clumsiness, anti-socialness, difficulty with transitioning, I can go on."

Sue looked down, baffled by the girl who seemed like a normal, non-disabled teenager only an hour before.

"Thank you for the information. You can have her." She didn't want to mess with his head using an innocent child. She felt bad, remembering that her sister had downs-syndrome. She thought of visiting her.


	4. Chapter 4

**LOL It's been a while… Well, this is after Sherri leaves of course LOL… Uhm… Yeah I hope you enjoy this.**

**I DO NOT OWN GLEE DAMMIT. I DON'T GET PROFIT FROM THIS STORY, EITHER!**

The day was just beginning, and there were about fifteen minutes before the start of class. The glee girls sat on stools or in chairs, listening to Adelaide speak. She had now begun to trust them a little more, seeing as they were in the same club. Adelaide was smiling lightly, scratching her head.

"Would guys happen to have any advice on boys who might creep you out? I can't talk to my grandmother about this, since I haven't seen her in a month."

Rachel looked at Adelaide with an interested type of expression. She pondered it for a moment, and realized that she had experience in that subject, the name being Jacob Ben Israel. She felt as if she knew exactly what Adelaide was dealing with, yet she asked the first question that was on her mind.

"Why wouldn't you talk to your mother about this, Adell?" The only reason she asked the question, was since she only had two gay fathers.

Adelaide looked away, scratching her cheek with a finger.

"My mother lives in New York… I haven't seen her in three years."

Most of the group looked at her, silently wishing that Rachel hadn't asked on such a touchy subject. Yet they were surprised that Adelaide didn't really show sadness or hurt as she spoke the sentence of her mother.

Will had walked in after that moment, since he had to grab his things for class. He didn't mean to be curious, he just wanted to know what they were talking about, since he had never understood women at all.

"So, then who do you live with? Any step mother at all?"

Adelaide looked up, shrugging at the question.

"No, my father died. I live alone, and my grandma visits me occasionally."

Everyone went silent, not understanding completely. Will was especially at a loss for words, feeling guilty in some weird way, even though he hadn't done anything wrong, and he hadn't commented about the status of her parents. He swiftly left, glad that he wasn't noticed by any of the females in the room. Thinking fast, he headed off to the counselor's office, which he entered, and greeted Emma politely.

"Emma, I have been worrying about one of my students. She's also in the New Directions."

Emma tilted her head ever so slightly. "What do you mean, Will?"

Will took a deep breath. "I think one of my students is not living with any relative at all."

Emma's eyes widened like they always did when she was surprised. "Is she under the age of 18?"

"I'm pretty sure she's at least 16-17 years old."

"Will, if this is true, this is incredibly serious. We might be forced to send her to an orphanage… We might not be able to get her into this school after the orphanage gets her paperwork…"

Will thought for a moment. Adelaide seemed like such a sweet, harmless girl. He doubted she would take kindly to being sent to an orphanage, though. He had a better idea, even though it could be risking his career, which he wasn't really thinking of at the time, mostly just about getting her into any type of home he could. After a couple more moments of thinking, he decided to blurt his decision out.

"My house."

"What?"

"She can stay in my apartment for the time being, and I will watch over her."

Emma was surprised that he would offer up something like that, and she felt slightly jealous. "Will, that could be considered risky, and if you were accused of anything, you could lose your job in an instant!"

Will sighed, scratching his neck. "It's the only option right now. I know for a fact that her grandmother lives a couple towns over, and that wouldn't be possible to go to the same school."

Emma sighed, looking down. "If you feel that that is the only way, just go ahead, but make sure that she doesn't say anything."

Will got up, feeling slightly triumphant, and slightly nauseous. He wouldn't know what to do, what if she watched tv a lot and wanted him to watch with her. He hated all the new shows that seemed to come on every week. Each one was portraying life in a weird way, more or less encouraging teens to do bad things and to rebel.

He started to walk towards his class, hoping that his students hadn't done anything that they shouldn't have been doing. He sighed as he entered the class, and almost immediately went into something resembling a lecture. The lecture took up most of the period, and he was surprised when he realized how much time he had spent talking to Emma.

Soon, he found himself waiting for Adelaide to enter the room. Oddly enough, he was trying to push away thoughts that would make talking to her about basically moving in so much more awkward. As he saw her nearly bounce in, he took a deep breath. He was just so glad there wasn't Sherri anymore.

He called her up to his desk, and he heard a soft affirmative reply come from her lips. He sighed lightly, watching as she slowly came down the row of desks. She smiled at him as she got to his desk.

"There's a problem, Adelaide…"

Adelaide looked confused. "What is it, Mr. Schuester?"

He sighed lightly. "The guidance counselor, Ms. Pillsbury, got a hold of some of your paperwork, and found out that you are living without any parent or guardian. One option would be to send you to a local orphanage, and switch schools," he watched her face change from happiness to plain fear. "The other option would be to stay at my apartment for a couple of months, so that we can get you situated." She seemed to ponder this for a moment.

"I'll do anything, Mr. Schuester. I want to stay here, I'll stay with you."

The words she told him made his mind whirr, and he mentally slapped his face, just in time for a response.

"Good, I'll bring you to your apartment to pick up necessities, ok?"


End file.
